Tense FR
by Ysiria
Summary: Parfois, Kagami n'est pas aussi bête qu'il en a l'air. KagaFuri. (Résumé ? C'est quoi ça, ça se mange ? OwO)


Personnages : Kagami, Furihata (Kuroko)  
Pairing : KagaFuri  
Warning : Drabble juste pour me faire plaisir, sans queue ni tête .w.  
Nombre de mot : 691  
A/N : Hier soir en me couchant, je me suis mis à penser à Furihata, et une chose en entraînant une autre je me suis dit "tiens, avec qui d'autre on peut le shipper ?". Akashi venait de soit *OTP²* et Kuroko aussi, puis je me suis dit "Et Kagami ?" J'ai donc eu la soudaine envie d'en voir, mais comme je pense être la seule, j'en ai écris =w= En simple, quelque chose de très court pour satisfaire ma curiosité *coeur*

* * *

Furihata Kouki, seconde au lycée Seirin et abonné au banc des remplaçants, était tendu. Le rendez-vous de la génération des miracles venait de prendre fin, mais avait laissé des traces. Il avait été impressionné il va sans dire, mais leur capitaine était d'un autre niveau, capable de le laisser figé sur place. Heureusement, Kagami les avait rejoints et il s'était sentit soulagé, mais pas complètement serein. Alors qu'ils retournaient tous ensemble aux vestiaires de Seirin Kagami remarqua les épaules raides de son coéquipier et attrapa son bras. Le brun posa son regard sur lui, la surprise évidente dans ses yeux, mais le plus grand ignora sa question silencieuse et se tourna vers son ombre.

« Kuroko, tu peux y aller en premier, on va acheter de quoi boire.  
-D'accord. »

Sa main toujours sur le bras de Furihata, il reprit sa route dans une autre direction en silence. Il l'entraîna jusqu'à un lieu isolé avant de lâcher son bras, faisant face à son coéquipier avec de l'inquiétude dans les yeux.

« Ça va ? »

Furihata cligna des yeux surpris, regardant Kagami droit dans les yeux.

« Comment ça ?  
- T'es tendu… Alors je me suis dit que ça allait pas… »

Le plus petit des deux sourit, surpris que Kagami ai pu le remarquer. Après tout il était du genre à s'inquiéter pour des broutilles, ce n'était pas inhabituel pour lui d'être un peu tendu.

« Ce n'est rien… C'est juste que la Génération des miracles c'est… autre chose. »

Kagami passa sa main dans sa nuque, posant son regard partout sauf sur le brun.

« C'est juste une bande d'excentriques…  
- Mais j'ai un peu peur du capitaine.  
- Bah, j'ai attiré son attention…  
- Hm, j'étais content de te voir arriver. »

Furihata afficha un de ses plus beaux sourires, ses mots plus que sincères. Les joues de Kagami prirent des couleurs et il regarda ailleurs, ne pouvant pas maintenir le regard du brun plus longtemps.

« Je suis content d'être revenu aussi… »

La main de Furihata se plaça sur le bras de Kagami. Ils avaient commencé leur relation après l'Inter High, Kagami lui avait, sans essayé, fait oublier la fille qui l'avait rejeté par avant. Ils avaient mis du temps avant de commencer quelque chose, et quelques temps après Kagami avait dû partir pour les Etats-Unis pour s'entraîner. Pour Furihata, ça avait été étrange de s'entraîner sans Kagami. Mais il était là maintenant, et ces quelques mots l'avaient embarrassé malgré son physique imposant.

Son sourire toujours sur ses lèvres, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa la commissure des lèvres de Kagami, pour lui murmurer après le regard tourné vers le sol.

« Bon retour… »

Kagami passa ses bras dans le dos du brun, le gardant près de lui. Il plaça ses mains sur sa taille et son front sur le sien. Il le regarda dans les yeux, son embarras toujours évident dans ces derniers alors qu'il murmura à son tour.

« Tu m'as manqué »

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à mi-chemin et s'embrassèrent, lentement et amoureusement, souriant pendant le baisé.

« Kagami-kun, Furihata-kun, on devrait y aller maintenant. »

Ils sursautèrent, leurs nez se cognant l'un contre l'autre, avant de se tourner vers l'ombre de Seirin, qui se tenait à côté d'eux. Quand était-il arrivé là, ils ne savaient pas. Il pouvait très bien tout avoir vu…

« Oi, Kuroko, arrête de faire ça ! Je t'avais dit de rentrer en premier.  
- Si je vous avais laissés, vous auriez oublié de faire attention à l'heure. Vous ne voulez pas que la coach se défoule sur vous… »

Kagami déglutit alors que Furihata laissa un petit rire s'échapper ; plaçant de nouveau sa main sur le bras de Kagami, sa bouche articulant un merci silencieux. Les trois secondes se remirent en marche, Kagami avançant plus rapidement que les deux autres. Kuroko regarda Furihata, son expression habituelle sur le visage.

« Je suis content pour toi, tu as l'air d'aller mieux. »

Le brun acquiesça, après tout il n'était plus tendu à présent. C'était une influence que Kagami avait sur lui…


End file.
